


Raspberry Juice

by lushthemagicdragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lushthemagicdragon/pseuds/lushthemagicdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone gets lonely, even the lilies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raspberry Juice

Anna Milton, 16 years old, ‘A’ student. 

Born and raised in Ohio by two loving parents in a white house with a black roof. Her mother had a garden where she would plant daisies, hyacinths, poppies, and chrysanthemums. She used to plant lilies when Anna was small, but the sight of the white flower glistening with dew sent her daughter screaming into the house, hiding in the kitchen like she would when she feared her own father, a butter knife clenched in her little fists. Even after the doctors visits, after the screaming had stopped, Anna's mother replaced the lilies with a raspberry bush. No harm, after all, could come from a fruit.

Anna would eat raspberries from that bush every morning during the summer months, from the moment they started popping up on the bush until the last raspberry touched her lips. 

Every day she would wake up, grab some raspberries, and live her life until she couldn't handle living it anymore. She would eat a nice home-cooked dinner with her family, or eat out with her friends, or a boyfriend. She would curl up in front of the TV or in front of her laptop with a phone by her ear until she couldn't talk anymore, couldn't watch anymore. She would tuck herself in to bed and drift into a restful sleep, ready to start the day over again with her fill of raspberries. She had long since forgotten that the lilies had ever existed on that spot. 

But the lilies, they could never forget her. 

To be fair, the lilies couldn't remember anything. They were just flowers, their presence long gone from the garden. 

But he could remember her, like he could remember every one of his brothers and sisters. He felt her disappearance the moment she fell to earth, the moment her grace was ripped from her body and thrown into the ground in Kentucky. He could hear every whisper in the back of his mind; that was a perk of being an Archangel. 

He could tune in whenever he wanted, but they could never find him without his consent. 

He had spent the last thousand years concealed, playing the role of Loki, a name he pulled out of a hat at random and sunk into with relative ease. A trick here, a sacrifice there, a meeting with the other Northern Germanics every so often. He could kill, fuck, eat, do whatever it took to keep his cover, and he had. What's worse, he even enjoyed it. In his blood though, in his Grace he would always be Gabriel. 

Every so often, when the night seemed just crisp enough, or the wind was blowing in the right direction, or he was caught on a whim, Gabriel would find himself in Ohio. Anna would sleep on, silent in her raspberry-grown life, as he sat by her bed and watched. His wings hadn't fluttered freely in centuries, his grace was growing rusty inside its self-inflicted cage, but it could be worse. He could be her, graceless and peaceful. Impossibly human and undeniably free. 

Gabriel was an Archangel; he had no intention of falling. He had no desire to be free, no desire to disobey, only to be impartial. 

When all was said and done though, when the semantics stopped meaning anything at all, he was alone; just as alone as her. 

Anna was all there was left for him in the world, and those nights, those momentary lapses into sentimentality were his only connection to home. He would continue to rest his knees on her pale pink carpeted floor with his elbows resting against her mattress and his eyes on that imperfection that once was not. 

Even the strongest, after all, can get lonely.

**Author's Note:**

> Flower symbolism:  
> Daisies: purity, innocence, loyal love, beauty, patience and simplicity  
> Hyacinths: rebirth  
> Poppies: beauty, magic, consolation, fertility and eternal life  
> Chrysanthemums: truth, hope, rest, health, clarity and honesty amongst other things.  
> Lilies: the symbol of the Archangel Gabriel  
> Raspberries: protection


End file.
